


Write It on My Neck

by ralsbecket



Series: twenty-eight stab wounds [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Song: Shameless (Camila Cabello), Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Taboo Writing Challenge - Day 3: A shows B porn-Connor accidentally walks-in on Reader, who decides to enlighten the android detective. Weeks later, they see if he's learned anything while attending a gala event.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: twenty-eight stab wounds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	1. Right Now, I'm Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So many mornings I woke up confused  
> In my dreams, I do anything I want to you  
> My emotions are naked, they're taking me out of my mind”  
> \- Camila Cabello, _Shameless_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1,164
> 
> A/N: Originally tried writing this with the song lyrics in mind, but it took on a life of its own lol. Let me know what you think; I may or may not rewrite this in the future

Connor reached for the top of the door frame, feeling around for the spare that you always kept hidden. He fell back to his heels when he felt the familiar coldness of the metal key. “Y/N? It’s Connor,” he called as he unlocked your front door.

There was no response. Just the light hum of the air conditioner. You must have gone out, he figured. The android made a small sound at the back of his throat module, replacing your spare key and grabbing the handful of package deliveries at your doorstep. He eased the door closed again with his foot before stepping into your living room. Connor placed your mail at the edge of the coffee table carefully, and then turned to leave before his ears picked up on… You.

Connor immediately made his way down the hallway, following the noise. It was faint, but his processors told him that it was indeed you. Your pants and moans got louder. Had you been hurt? Or maybe you were sick? Hank did mention that you were on paid leave, per order of the captain. Something to do with always overworking and never taking your vacation days. He lightly knocked on the bedroom door, turning the knob.

He stepped into the room quietly, scanning the surroundings. The room was lit only by the bedside lamp. You seemed almost buried in the duvet, the pillows. Wires from earbuds were in your ears, attached to the phone in your hand. Connor noticed your closed eyes, your knitted brows, the lip pulled between your teeth.

“Hah… _Fu-fuck_.”

You were taking shallow breaths, your right arm shifting underneath the blankets. The LED on his temple flickered yellow as his head tilted to the side. Connor registered the flush of your skin and the expression of your face as something akin to… _pleasure_.

And somehow, he felt a need to be the one giving it to you: His LED flashed red. Connor voiced, “Y/N.”

You yelped out, “Oh, motherf – !” The phone flew clear across the bed as you pulled the covers closer to yourself. His scans picked up on your elevated heart rate. Your face was redder. “What the _fuck_ are you doing, Connor!?”

“You weren’t at the station, and Detective Anderson mentioned you were at home.” He stepped closer to your bed, picking up the discarded smartphone. Connor’s brow arched slightly when he saw the video playing of two humans clearly having intercourse. You watched awkwardly as he held it in both hands, blinking curiously. “Is this some sort of archival footage?”

“What?” You gave him a look of irritation before disbelief washed over your features. A pink tint returned to your cheeks as you explained, holding your hand out, “It’s… it’s porn, Connor. Just – just give me the fucking phone.”

He returned your phone, straightening up to ask, “Does _that_ usually occur at the Eden Club, then?”

“Sometimes.” You clicked a few things on your screen before it turned black. Your eyes flickered up to Connor’s, and it felt like some wires must have been crossed because his thirium pump stuttered. Any indication of your previous embarrassment seemed to have been wiped as you responded with: “Have you really never been exposed to pornography?”

“Fundamentally, I know that it involves voyeuristic – ”

“Connor – ”

“No, no I haven’t.”

Silence punctuated the conversation. You were considering something, he knew, and he wanted to know exactly what it was you were thinking. The smartphone flashed to life as you unlocked it; Connor was caught off guard when you placed it in his hands. “Here.”

He promptly sat at the foot of the bed, the phone cupped in his palms. His LED continued spinning yellow. “What exactly do I do with this?” he asked.

“Just, uh, click around if you want. I’m gonna go start a drink.” You kicked the duvet off of you, shuffling off the bed and bolting out of the bedroom.

Connor’s attention was glued on the screen. There was a tab filled with many categories, a lot of which he had no definition for within his mind palace. _Ebony. Cunnilingus. And ‘hentai’ was what exactly?_

Connor wasn’t sure how long he sat on your bed and scrubbed through video after video. The input of information was entirely new to him. When one too many notifications about internal software glitches and hardware malfunctions popped up in the corner of his view, he ran a self-diagnostic – and promptly found nothing particularly wrong.

A loud sound from the kitchen pulled him out of his processing. Connor left your phone on the mattress, getting to his feet and following the noise. He found you by the sink running your hand under the water, clearly distressed.

“Y/N, is something wrong?”

You stole a glance over your shoulder, donning a tight-lipped but hopefully reassuring smile. “Nothing, nothing. I was just dumb and burned myself with the pot.” Angling your head to the stove, you asked, “Could you turn the burner off for me?”

Connor stepped around you, switching off the stove and moving the heated pot to the warmer-stand beside it. He pivoted on his heel then, facing you once more. “Let me see your hand,” he said.

“C’mon, it’s not a big deal,” you tried, shutting off the water and reaching to grab a hand towel. But Connor moved in front of you quickly, almost towering. You grew quiet, staring at his expression; pensive, equally curious.

When he took your injured hand with one of his, he noticed how warm it was in comparison. The android turned your hand over, examining the affected area of your fingers. Connor had felt a mutation in his programming. It was a new… intuition. A _feeling_. It was something that he had dismissed many times before, but all he knew was that he wanted to take care of you now, in more ways than one.

What was it that humans did when they got minor injuries? Lick their wounds? Maybe he would try that. He licked at your hand tentatively, and before you could even react, he had placed your fingers into his mouth, sucking. You drew back in a slight shock, your cheeks returning to that wonderful pink shade that Connor had quickly come to adore.

He found himself cupping your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss which, frankly, caught you both off-guard. It was short, a reflex, and Connor was ready to apologize because _what just came over him_ but then your hands were in his hair and your mouth was on his again, the kiss full of fire and unresolved sexual tension.

Connor pulled away to say something but was cut off by you peppering more kisses against his lips, and for the briefest moment his mind just went blank. You backed into the kitchen island, pulling Connor with you. Almost instinctually he placed you on the counter, shifting between your legs and deepening your kiss.


	2. Screaming My Lungs Out For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's just inches in between us  
> I want you to give in, I want you to give in, oh  
> There is tension in between us  
> I just wanna give in  
> And I don't care if I'm forgiven”  
> \- Camila Cabello, _Shameless_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 2,115
> 
> A/N: I decided to write a continuation since the last chapter sort of felt unfulfilling (lol). This one is smutty smut smut, so enjoy!

“Are you not drinking?”

“Not in the mood.”

“It’s an open bar, and you’re _not in the mood_?” You all but gawked at him, your jaw dropping at the lieutenant’s words. “Who are you, and what have you done with Hank Anderson?”

The man frowned at you, pulling at the bowtie around his neck. Hank’s grey hair had been combed back neatly. “I’m suffocating here,” he grumbled, motioning around to the crowded scene. “Once it hits the two-hour mark, it’ll be socially acceptable for me to get the fuck out of here and get shit-faced at Jimmy’s.”

“Huh,” you mused, taking a sip from the glass in your hand. “That’s actually not a bad plan.” You hated to admit it, but Hank was right. A gala dinner at the capitol building was no place to lose your inhibitions. Not to mention that anyone getting drunk from 40% champagne and a couple of cocktails would be the saddest thing to watch.

Your eyes wandered the crowd, seeing many of your fellow officers and detectives from the DPD appearing to enjoy themselves. Chris Miller and his wife were laughing with Tina Chen at one of the cocktail tables. Gavin Reed seemed to have disappeared from your sight, until you saw him in the corner chatting up one of the governor’s aides. You noticed Captain Fowler and Connor towards the front of the hall, making conversation with Governor Dechart.

It was the first time you’d ever seen him outside of his CyberLife uniform: Connor donned a dark blue suit with a teal accent tie; the colors definitely complimented his features. And almost as if he could sense your gaze on him, his brown eyes flickered to meet yours. He grinned, sending a wink that admittedly got your heart fluttering. The android had returned to his conversation without missing a beat.

“Since when has Connor been without his LED?” you blurted out, noticing for the first time that the familiar ring on his temple was gone.

“A few weeks now,” Hank answered lamely, uninterested.

It had been almost three weeks since your little sex-capade with Connor in your apartment, and not a day has gone by that you hadn’t thought of it. There were stolen glances, the occasional hand at the small of your back, the making out in the archive room on the days you felt particularly adventurous. How could you have missed that his LED was _gone_?

The phone hidden in your dress pocket vibrated twice. When you pulled it out, you noticed a text from Connor: _Men’s restroom, two minutes_. Your eyes landed on Connor’s form again, knowing exactly what was on his mind. Eventually, he detached himself from Fowler and Dechart, weaving between the high-tables and exiting to the hall.

As you watched Connor leave, your heart continued pounding and your foot began tapping the seconds away. But wasn’t planning to hook up in a random bathroom of the capitol building a little shameful? Most definitely.

But you were going to do it anyway.

Warmth crept up to your cheeks when you threw back the rest of your drink, although it wasn’t from the alcohol. Excusing yourself from Hank after a minute, you went directly to the men’s restroom, making sure that no one spotted you. Connor was leaning against the sink when you entered, one hand tucked into his pants pocket while the other unbuttoned his jacket.

Without his LED spinning between blue, yellow, and red, you couldn’t read him. Thankfully, that didn’t really matter after he made his way to you, hungrily capturing your lips with his. His arms wrapped around your waist just as your fingers reached to pull him down by his tie. In between kisses, you managed to breathe out, “Someone could walk in.”

“Stall,” he mumbled into your skin, biting at your bottom lip. Connor shucked off his jacket as you locked a stall door behind you, placing it on the hook before kissing you once more. Carding your fingers through his tousled hair, you braced yourself against him as you swallowed each other’s pants and moans. You let out a sigh as he started trailing open-mouthed kisses along your jaw, down your neck, to the dip of your clavicle. He licked a strip up your throat, mouthing over your pulse point before biting down hard enough to elicit a low gasp. Connor chuckled slightly, pointing out, “Y/N, your heart rate has increased significantly.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Your fingers pulled at the hairs at the base of his neck in annoyance, but you couldn’t help the quiet moans that escaped your lips with every flick of his tongue or bite of his teeth. There was no doubt in your mind that you wouldn’t be able to show your face for the rest of the night, especially not with prominent bruises likely forming all up and down your neck.

Connor’s hands slid down your sides before he dropped to his knees. He uncuffed and rolled up his sleeves, lifting up the bottom of your dress and pulling aside your underwear. He inserted his middle finger without hesitation, pumping slowly into your heat; the ghost of a grin tugged at his lips as you moaned his name under your breath. When he inserted a second finger you felt yourself tense around him, and Connor moved forward to lick at your neglected clit.

You bit your lip, groaning. Every little ministration of his you felt; the steady pump of his fingers into your core, the almost expert way he licked and sucked at your throbbing clit. It was then that you remembered that Connor had the unique ability to analyze anything his tongue came into contact with, and you wondered briefly if it applied to this situation. His tongue seemed to vibrate against you when you looked down to meet his eye, his gaze intense and his attention directed only at you.

Your hips started moving of their own accord, chasing your orgasm just as Connor curled his fingers. The growing warmth in your stomach reached the ends of your nerves when out of nowhere his teeth grazed your clit and he coaxed you into orgasm; his name slipped past your lips in a loud moan as your vision went white. Connor pulled his fingers out of you, replacing them with his tongue and lapping at your juices, licking back and forth from your entrance to your clit until your legs had stopped shaking.

“Jesus fuck,” you sighed shakily, trying to catch your breath. You looked at him, smiling in a dazed satisfaction. “Where’d you learn to do _that_?”

Connor stood to full height, his smirking lips glistening wet. “I’ve studied a lot more than the videos you’d once shown me,” he answered cheekily. He leaned down to kiss you once more, and you moaned when he licked into your mouth, the taste of you all over him. Connor undid his pants and pulled his impressive length out, bending his knees to lift you up from the floor.

Your dress bunched at your hips as you shifted your legs around his waist to keep from falling. One hand moved around the small of your back as he leaned you into the door. The new angle gave Connor enough leverage to rut against your heat, the both of you cursing at the friction. You all but twitched in his arms, still incredibly sensitive from mere moments ago.

He pulled your panties aside, slicking his cock with your wetness before positioning himself at your entrance. Connor pushed his length into you inch by inch until he was buried at the hilt, groaning out, “Y/N…”

“Con… _oh, fu-fuck_.” You cried out in ecstasy, marveling at the feeling of fullness. His cock was thicker than most, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think Connor was strictly human. Someone definitely needed to thank Elijah Kamski; maybe you’ll send a card, it’s the least you could do after corrupting his detective prototype android. You wrapped Connor’s tie around your hand, pulling him into another kiss that he returned fervently.

It was like a switch was flipped when Connor held you close, beginning a slow and steady pace as he fucked you against the bathroom stall, the hinges clicking with every thrust. His mouth kissed the shell of your ear as he moaned out sweet nothings and grunted out numerous expletives. He adjusted his hold on you, hooking his arms under your knees. You arched into the new position, the ever-familiar coil in your gut starting once again, until Connor buried himself into you, going still.

“Connor –?” You were cut short by his quiet shush, noticing the furrow of his brow.

The bathroom door swung open, and footsteps followed. You could feel your heart pounding in your ears, adrenaline spiking. You and Connor looked each other in the eyes as he slowly moved away from the door, hoping to make as little noise as possible. While the stranger went about his business, you couldn’t help but squirm. You’d been edging on an orgasm, aching for release with Connor still hard inside you.

You braced yourself momentarily, gyrating your hips. Having caught on, Connor held you in position; he pulled back until just his tip remained before slowly – _excruciatingly_ slowly – burying himself all the way inside once more. As the stranger moved to wash his hands at the sink, Connor continued his deliberate pace, and you couldn’t help but lick your lips from the feeling of being slowly, deliciously stretched by his cock. You were so close – just _right there_ – and you reached for your clit, pushing yourself over the edge. You came hard, biting down on your knuckle as your head spun and your walls pulsed around Connor’s cock.

It must have been overwhelming even for him, because he let out an audible, “ _Fuck_.” His eyes went wide right after, realizing his mistake even as you came down from your high.

“Hello?” The water shut off, and the stranger’s footsteps seemed to come closer. “Connor, is that you?”

You looked at Connor, shaking your head and mouthing out, _Don’t you dare_. The idiot was still balls-deep inside you, with no way to –

“Yes, lieutenant,” Connor called, answering Hank with an even voice. You glared at him, which resulted in one hard thrust. He pressed his lips to your temple, shushing quietly.

“So that’s where you disappeared off to.” Hank ran the hand-dryer, adding over the noise, “The governor’s been looking for you. She’s got more questions.”

“Alright, I’ll” – another hard thrust – “come in a minute.”

“What are you even doing in there?”

Connor had a mischievous glint to his eyes as he answered the lieutenant. You covered your mouth with a hand when he gave another hard thrust. “Detective L/N suggested I run self-diagnostics.”

“In the…?” Hank seemed to hesitate on his response, instead asking, “Speaking of, have you seen L/N?”

“No, sorry, lieutenant.” Connor grinned slightly, amused at his own joke.

“Jesus, I need to keep you all on leashes,” Hank muttered mostly to himself. “I’ll, uh, see you out there.”

Just as the door swung shut, Connor wrapped your legs around his waist again, pushing you back against the bathroom stall; moving faster, hitting deeper with every thrust. You moaned loudly, teetering between happy and annoyed, considering you were building up to your third orgasm of the night. “I fucking hate you,” you said, still accepting Connor’s kiss and absolutely hating the way he smiled into it.

He pulled away, moving to suck on the sensitive spots along your neck as he continued pounding into you. Against your skin, he asked, “Think you’ll be able to walk tomorrow?”

“I hope –” You stopped midsentence, panting as the orgasm rolled through you. It was intense, your whole body shaking because of it. Connor cursed as you came on his cock for the second time. After a few more thrusts, he buried himself deep, artificial cum shooting into you and making you feel fuller than you thought was humanly possible.

He rested his forehead against your shoulder, his entire body warmer than normal. When you both managed to catch your breath, he finally pulled himself out of you, making sure you were steady on your feet before letting go.

“You should call out sick tomorrow,” Connor suggested, tucking himself away and cleaning up as best he could.

“And why would I do that?” you questioned, fixing your dress and combing your fingers through your unruly just-fucked hair. You reached up to fix his as well.

“So that maybe we can make it to a bed this time.” Connor leaned down to kiss you once more, smiling.


End file.
